


Honeyed Wine

by cowboykylux



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: After a long day of driving his bus route, Paterson finds himself eager to return home to you. He's hungry for you, in more ways than just one.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Honeyed Wine

He can’t keep the smile off his face, when he drives the bus back to the station. It’s been a long day, a very long day of rude passengers and loud children and barking dogs soaked wet and muddy from rain. It had been a long day, but he can’t stop smiling – can’t stop because he’s on his way to you.

He’s hungry for you, has been thinking about you all day. You’ve been together for a while now, long enough where sex has become something the two of you are comfortable with, eager for. He likes it – no, he _loves_ it, loves making you feel good.

But there’s some things you’ve yet to try together, some things he desperately wants to try with you tonight.

He’s smiling, hoping that you’ll want it, hoping that you’ll like it, all the way to the front door.

“Welcome home.” You say, voice sultry soft seductive, and oh, _oh,_ you must have been thinking of him too.

You’re standing in nothing but a silk robe, the sash untied and the fabric nearly slipping off your shoulders. Your naked body is a treat for him, and he feasts his eyes on it, feasts his eyes on you.

“I’d like, if you’d like of course, only if you’d like,” He puts the keys in the dish, steps out of his shoes, licks his lips again and again and again, “For you to sit on my face.”

“Really?” Your eyes widen, taking a deep breath, expanding your ribcage and pushing your tits out so pretty.

Paterson nods, nods as he steps towards you, smooths his hands around your warm stomach, caresses your sides.

“Let me eat your pussy, please, please I promise I’ll make it good, I promise.” He holds you like some precious thing, because you are. You are.

“Kiss me first.” You whisper, letting your eyes close, letting your body lean into his embrace.

And he does, oh he does. He kisses you until you’re walking him up to the bedroom, climbing into his lap, atop the covers, until you’re clenching your thighs around his waist.

He pants into your mouth, whimpers and whines for you the same way you’re whining for him, keening against his lips when he lets one of his hands drift between your bodies, lets his thumb massage your clit.

You moan, _loud_.

He trembles, anxious excited eager desperate for you.

“Stay there,” He tells you, shuffling and sliding down down down the mattress, “Stay right there.”

You get the hint, get the memo, and his heart soars when you grip the headboard of the bedframe, when you spread your legs wider for him.

He’s perfectly positioned under your pussy, has the best fucking view. Your inner thighs are wet with slick, and that’s where he starts, how he begins.

He noses the crease of your thigh, licks broad stripes up your skin with the flat of his tongue, his hands steadying your hips because already, _already_ they’re starting to move, seeking more of him, more pleasure. He sucks hickeys into your thighs, the grip on your flesh a massaging kneading rhythm that has you sighing happily.

And then, then then then then then, the first drop of your slick drools from your pussy, right onto Paterson’s cheek. He’s devastated that he didn’t catch it with his tongue, mentally kicks himself for it, and dives in.

“Relax,” He encourages, and how funny is it that he’s the one encouraging you, when so often you’re the one who takes the lead during sex. “Relax, it’s alright.”

“What if I suffocate you?” You laugh out nervously, and his heart grows ten sizes for you, for how worried you are.

If he dies this way, it’ll be a good way to go, he thinks. But he doesn’t say any of that out loud.

“You won’t, you won’t I promise, _please_ sweetheart let me feel you.” He says instead, assures and reassures and pleads with you.

And with that, you let the tension go, and Paterson’s heart soars.

It’s poetry, eating you out, eating you out like this. 

It’s stanza after stanza of touch taste smell feel, and Paterson revels in it. He revels in the way you’re sweet, so sweet, soaking his chin with your juices. He nuzzles in, gets his big nose right up against your clit in that way that prods it just so, just so making you gasp.

“Oh! Right there, pleasepleaseplease – ” You moan groan sigh shout beg.

Any apprehension you may have, any that he may have had himself – worried about pleasing you worried about doing it right – melts onto his tongue, as he makes out with your cunt and kisses your folds and kneads his hands into your ass. He gives it a good squeeze, and you in turn, squeeze his head between your beautiful knees, bracketing him in nothing but the sight of you.

“Don’t stop, Paterson please don’t stop.” Your voice is music to his ears, a symphony, an orchestra, and he only eats you out with more passion, with more vigor.

Your body moves above him, hips thrusting as he drinks your honeyed wine straight from your body, your cunt. It fills him, he swallows you down, moaning into you, into your very soul. You rock against the hard spear of his tongue, against the fingers he slips in to massage your gspot.

He does such a good job that you’re not even able to warn him when you come, simply pulsing around him and gushing hard, thighs shaking shaking shaking, shouting out nothing but his name, nothing but,

“Pat!!”

It’s a marvel, to watch you like this, to watch you come. 

You’re an angel, and all his.

And when you’re done coming, when your body sings and sighs around him, when you climb off and away and you flop down onto the mattress next to him, you grasp his hand between your own and lick your come off of his fingers.

And he smiles.


End file.
